Ryuga
by Hydra7
Summary: What I think Ryuga's life was like. From birth, to L-Drago, to Death. TO REBIRTH. BUUUUUT THAT WILL BE IN ANOTHER FANFICTSHIONESS!
1. Chapter 1

Ryuga.

From birth to death. :3 Each chapter is one year of his life. So each one is gonna be very long.

"AAAUUGGGHHHH!" (You know what's happening! 8D SOOO CUUUTTTEEEE! At least to me.)

"Come on, you're doing great!"

"GREAT NOW CAN YOU GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME?!"

"There's the shoulders…arms, legs…IT'S A BOY!" (Though somehow I feel uncomfortable writing this.)

A little boy was born Saturday, July 26th, 1997. (I did the math…with a calculator and a little bit of Google's help. :3)

"Here you go, mama." Said the doctor, after doing the necessary things doctors need to do when a baby is born (which I have no idea what…I'm not a doctor.) handing the white haired mother her child. The redheaded father was sitting on a chair, massaging his almost crushed hand from the mother squeezing it. Then he stopped what he was doing and took at look at his son. He grinned ear to ear, the mother sharing the grin. "He looks like you." She said. "With a mix of my hair and yours." The baby was crying. "Baby's hungry…" she said. Feeding her child, (I was REALLY uncomfortable typing that…'o.o) she looked up at her husband. "What's his name?" She asked. "I was thinking of a few a couple of days ago." He said. "All I could come up with is something like Ryuu." "Well he was born under the dragon constellation…how about…Ryuga?" She asked. "That's terrific!" Said the father. "Ryuga Kishatu, I like it, has a nice ring to it." Ryuga's mother nodded her head.

This baby fell asleep and stayed asleep for about twelve hours, and only really cried when he was uncomfortable. "Ryuga's very…quiet, huh?" Asked his mother. "Yeah. But he's just that way. Just wait, hon, he'll be running his mouth like crazy when he'll discover talking." The mother laughed. "I'm sure." She said. The phone rang. "I'll get it." She said, running to the phone. The father walked into his son's room, and watched his adorable sleeping son. She came back, sweating. "What's wrong?" Asked her husband, walking to her. "…Ryuga isn't going to live more than a year…" she said. His father gasped. "W…what…?" He asked. "The doctors can treat him…but it costs twelve million dollars…" she said, starting to cry. His father bit his lip. "Then I'll make sure we get that money." He said, tears starting to flow down his face. He looked at his sleeping son.

Work day in and day out, but it was worth it if he got enough money to save his child.  
His wife needed the car, so he chose to walk to work. When he was passing through the alleyway, as it was a shortcut to his work, some gangers walked out, pointing guns at him. "Give us all your money." The leader said. Ryuga's father had already made about ten million now. "No!" He said, gripping his wallet. "Give us all your money!" the stupid teenage mugger said, cocking his gun. "This money is for my son! You don't understand, you're a freakin' TEENAGER!" He yelled. "I'm nineteen and I've got a kid too…wait did you said it was for your son?" he asked. "YES!" Said the angry father. "…Put your guns down." He said. They all let him through. "Sorry about that…I know how it feels to lose a kid." Said the nineteen year old. "Started with twins, now I only have a boy…girl died at birth…WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GO!" He yelled. Ryuga's father ran and was out of breath when he got to work. "Take care of your kid, man…that reminds me…I gotta go feed Kyoya…" (Did you know it was Kyoya's dad before he said "I gotta go feed Kyoya"? If ya did, here's a gold medal and a cookie!)  
Ryuga's father's day got a WHHHHOOLLLEEEE lot worse.

"I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WERE LATE AGAIN!" yelled his boss. "I'm sorry, I nearly got robbed in an alleyway…" he said. "I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE FIRED!" Yelled his ex-boss. He gasped. "But…I need the money for my son!" he said. "DON'T CARE! FIND ANOTHER JOB THEN!" Yelled the very inconsiderate boss.

"Honey, you're home early!" said Ryuga's mother. Ryuga was eating his food happily. "…I got fired…" he mumbled. "Huh?" asked his wife. "…I got fired." He said, falling to hands and knees, bursting into tears.  
Then their luck turned for the better, there was a knock on their door. It was the teenager, holding a baby about Ryuga's age. "Hi…" he said. "I heard you got fired from you work from the alleyway, dude was so loud...aha, and I followed you. I was saving up for a house…and I was hired by some dude in a warehouse…but, erm…I don't need the money as much as you do, I've got about…what…eleven million dollars? Now how the hell'd that get in my wallet?!" He said. Ryuga's father's eyes widened. One million dollars plus eleven million equaled… "GIMME THAT MONEY!" He said. "O-okay!" said the teenage dude, handing over his several million dollars. For the next hour, Ryuga's father was jumping, screaming and cheering. The teenager smiled. "Glad I could help. By the way, I quit my job…realized I might've taken money that was for a really good cause soo…quit…Few dollars I have, I'll use to get a few hotels. Better than living in a warehouse." He said. "THAAANNKKK YYOOOOOOUUU!" He screamed. The baby was looking at Ryuga's father like he had no idea what was going on, his mouth open. His father laughed. "What's his name?" asked Ryuga's mother. "Hm? Oh, this is Kyoya." he said. "Isn't he just the cutest little thing?" he stroked his son's face with a finger. "Yeah, he's really cute. I get that you joined a bunch of stupids for him." She said. "Yeah…" he said. She snapped her fingers. "I got it." She said. "Why don't you live with us for a while? We've got room to spare." She said. "Actually two more rooms…somehow that husband of mine thought I'd have triplets…but I just had one." Kyoya's father looked like he's just won the lottery. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" He asked. "If you think I said you can come live with us, then yeah." She said. "You mean I can live with you?" he asked. "Yeah." She said. "Starting right now." He said. "Yep." She said. "You're not kidding me, are ya?" he asked. "Nope." She asked. "How old are you guys anyway?" he asked. "Uhh…I'm twenty four and he's twenty five. My kid's about three months old." "Hey mine too." Said Kyoya's father. "Does he have a mother?" Asked Ryuga's mother. He suddenly looked really sad. "She and my daughter died when she was giving birth to them." Said Kyoya's father. Ryuga's mother bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She said. "Haha…it's okay…" he said. "I've moved on…though I still hurt." "I would too." She said. "If my son and husband died…" He smiled. "So you said I can live with you, right?" he asked. "Yes!" she said. "Come in!" She stepped out of the way. Kyoya's father walked in. "Yeah since Drake though I was gonna have three kids, he bought three cribs sooo…Hehehe, we could build one for Kyoya." She said. She noticed Kyoya's father was crying in utter happiness. "Th-th-thank you for th-this!" he said. "Aww, no problem. " She said. Ryuga's father was holding Ryuga. "I think we should get Ryuga treated, donchathink?" he asked. "Oh yes!" she said, grabbing the car keys and running out, also grabbing a second baby car seat, and installing it into their car, so that Kyoya could ride with them. There was enough room for Kyoya, Kyoya's father, Ryuga, Ryuga's mother, and Drake. (Ryuga's father.) "I never asked your name." said Ryuga's mother. "Oh. Name's Leo." He said. Kyoya was slobbering all over a green beyblade. "Is that his?" she asked. "Mmhmm. Rock Leone. I'm not much of a blader anymore…my rip arm got somewhat permanently injured." He said. "Rock Leone was yours?" asked Ryuga's mother. "Yeah." He said. "Oh, anyway, my name's Hydra." She said. "Nice." He said.  
A few weeks later, Ryuga was happily eating and babbling to Kyoya, who was babbling back, and throwing food all over the play like normal happy babies. "Aww, Ryuga…" said Hydra, when spinach and potato baby food went SPLAT on her shirt. Ryuga was now treated and perfectly healthy and happy. Kyoya was the same, happy, healthy, and very playful. "BA BA BA GAAAAH!" Ryuga yelled at his mom playfully. "Is that right?" She asked. "NA BA NA BA NA BA NA BA!" Kyoya babbled. "Yes!" said Leo, doing what normal parents did when their babies babbled at them. Ryuga and Kyoya were now about six months old. Kyoya and Ryuga started to cry, as the two little children were teething. Hydra handed them their teething toys and they started slobbering all over them. Then Kyoya punched a hole in his. "AAAAAA!" he yelled, trying to get it off. Leo reached over and opened Kyoya's mouth. "Wow that tooth already grew in? And dang it's sharp!" he said, trying to pull the toy out. Kyoya began to cry. "How can we get this out?" Asked Leo, starting to worry. "Here." She said, gently wiggling to teething toy off of Kyoya's sharp tooth. Leo picked Kyoya up and cuddled him to make him feel better. "Shhh…" he said. Kyoya fell asleep that minute. And Leo's head was nodding as well. Hydra tapped on his shoulder. "Erm, hey, I think you two should take a nap." She said. Leo nodded. "I'm down for that…" he mumbled, getting up and walked to the room that Ryuga and Kyoya shared, putting him down in the crib, then walking to his room and flopping on the bed, falling asleep a second later.  
Ryuga slobbered all over his teething toy. There was a knock on the door. Hydra went and answered the door. A shadowed man bowed to her. He had brown hair and a blond strand hanging in front. Hydra smiled politely. "Hello, sir." She said. "What do you need at my house?" "Hello, Mrs. Kishatu. I had word you had a child recently?" he asked. "Yes, why?" she asked. "May I see him?" he asked. "Uhh…I'm not so sure." She asked. "What's your name? Mr…" "Doji, call me Doji." He said. (SCREW YOU DOJI!) "Okay…do you have any purpose for my son?" she asked. "Nothing in particular, just to see if he has…promise." "Umm…alright, but just for a moment…you just came to my door, you see…and you're a complete stranger. No offence…um…do you have work?" she asked. "Yes. It's a company called Dark Nebula." He said. "…Okay…strange name…but okay…" she said. She let him see Ryuga. He raised his eyebrow at the baby boy, slobbering on his teething toy. "Oh yes, he has quite a lot of potential, indeed." Hydra looked at her son and back to Doji. "Okay, sir, you have to leave." She said. "Ah, I understand." He said, and without another word, walking out the door. She blinked at the door. "That was weird." She said.

BIRTHDAY.

Ryuga giggled. He had cake all over his hands and on his face, Kyoya too. Ryuga had this HUUGGE smile on his face. Drake smiled. Leo gave Kyoya a spoonful of cake. "They loooove the cake!" Leo said. "Yeeaah…my wife. Best Cake Baker." Drake looked at Hydra. She smiled. "Yes, well.." she said. "I mean…it's not really rocket science." "Yet you make is seem like it and seem SO GOOD." Drake said. A knock on the door. Drake opened it. "Hello?" He said. "Hello. I'm sorry to intrude on your merry day." Said a familiar voice. Hydra went to the door. "Mr. Doji? Why are you back?" she asked. "Hello again, Mrs. Kishatu." Doji said. "You two know each other?" "Yes. He came to our house last year…wanted to know about Ryuga. He said he had promise." Hydra said. Drake looked suspitous. "In what way?" He asked. Doji smiled. "Oh, I just go around, seeing if I can see any future employees at my company. Your son has the potential to be an employee there. Though I will not force anything." Doji said. Doji looked at Kyoya. "And that boy has promise too." He said. Leo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What company do you run?" He asked. Doji handed Drake a business card. "I run a beyblader training company, training only the best of the best. So I call them "Employees", but really, they're just trainees. Though they DO do some work around the place, and they do get paid." He said. Drake looked at his wife. "Wow." She said. "You think our son might be liable?" "Oh yes. Look at him! That's a great blader in the making."  
Little Ryuga was babbling and banging the table with his tiny hands, and when he isn't doing that, he's slobbering on his teething toy. Hydra smiled. "I'm sure he will be." She said. Doji smiled. "May I come in, so we can talk? We may become friends in the future." He said. Drake nodded. "Right this way." He said. Doji bowed his head a little and walked in, taking a seat. Hydra made him a plate of cake. "Ice cream?" She asked. "No...do you have orange juice, though?" He asked. Hydra nodded. As she was getting a glass for the juice, Doji noticed the champaign glasses. "You wouldn't mind if I had it in one of those glasses, would you?" Hydra looked confused. "Actually, we're, uh...saving those for out aniversary." She said. Doji nodded. "Of course." HE said. Hydra took down a scotch glass. "Would a, uh...scotch glass do it for you?" She asked. "That would be just fine, thank you." Doji nodded. Hydra brought the cake and juice to Doji, in which, in return, Doji thanked her. He took a bite of the cake. "Hm! This is quite delicous, thank you." He said. Hydra nodded. "You're welcome." She said.

 **AND THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTAAAA! :DDDD Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Ryuga's birthday party, Doji kept coming back. He came with gifts, but most for Ryuga and Kyoya. Teething toys, toy cars, mini-bey stadiums and, since Kyoya already had his own, he presented Ryuga with a beyblade as well: Sora Dragonus.

Ryuga had started learning how to talk. His first word was his own name. Doji was there. Doji was eventually employed by Ryuga's parents to be his and Kyoya's babysitter, as Drake got a new job, Hydra got a job as well, and Leo finally got a decent part-time job at a fast food joint. Doji? He was the boss of his company, he could give orders over the phone, and he could do it while he was around the children, as they didn't understand.  
Ryuga was a slobbery little boy. He slobbered on everything he could get his hands on and into his mouth. Usually, his teething toys, or Sora Dragonus. His hair naturally stuck up. Drake was constantly trying to make it stay down, but it just refused! Kyoya's grew downward, however.

Hydra's job was at the Dark Nebula Co., but she wasn't hired as a "Trainee", but she was hired as Doji's secretary. She did his work for him while he was gone, took his phone calls, and when he was there, she made him coffee and poured him orange juice and supported him. Doji, to say the least, loved having a secretary. Especially...Hydra Kishatu.

He had plans for the family. And they were beneficial...to him anyway. To get what DOJI Wants...he had to tear apart that family.

Hydra got out her work clothing and set them out on her and her husband's bed, then grabbed a towel and went to take a shower, while Drake was looking in the mirror, trying to tie a decent tie. The bell rang, and Drake rushed downstairs to get the door. Doji was there, as always. And immediately, he noticed the sloppy tie. "You can't go to work like this, Drake." He said. Drake nodded. "I'm trying to tie it right..." Doji took the tie and started working on it. In just mere seconds, Drake was tucking his tie into his coat, perfectly. "There." He said. "Th-thanks." He said. Hydra came down stairs, her hair in a wet ponytail. "Hello, Mr. Chino..." She said. Doji nodded. "Hello...my limosine will give you a ride to the company." He said. Hydra nodded and walked past them. Drake sighed. "I do look good, right?" He asked. "You look professional. Yes." Doji said. Drake smiled and nodded. "Okay!" He said. Doji let him past. Leo walked down, tying an apron around his waist and rushed past. "Hi! Bye!" Kyoya reached his hand out. "Dada!" He called. Leo came to the door with a smile and waved. "I'll see you later, Kyoya!" Kyoya sighed. "Dada no he'ew..." He mumbled. Ryuga put his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "It wi'w be oka'w!" He told him confedently. Kyoya started and a grin spread across his face. "Why-oo-da!" He said, hugging his friend. Ryuga giggled. Doji smiled, maliciously.

Kyoya and Ryuga played like friends, happily and cutely. Doji sat around, bored out of his mind, but the only thing that kept him from storming out was the fact that if he stayed, he'd get what he wanted. It was about 4:00. Just on time, Leo came in, sighing and untying his apron. Doji stood up. "Mr. Tategami?" He said. Leo looked at him. "I have matters to attend to at my company. I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." Leo nodded. "Okay..." he panted. Doji swept past and walked away.

Leo got up and walked to the fridge, and grabbed a cold, long neck beer and popped it open, taking a swig and groaned. Kyoya smiled and crawled to his daddy. Leo looked down. He was already really tipsy, but he took another swig. "What d'you want?" He growled. "Huh?" Kyoya reached up. "Dada!" He said. Leo growled. "Dada?! Who the fuck you callin' 'DADA'?!" He screamed, then broke the bottle and Ryuga only saw Leo swinging his arm down and Kyoya screaming. Leo immediately gasped and sobered up. "Oh my god! Kyoya, I—Oh god!" Leo immediately grabbed a rag and soaked it and bend down. "Oh my god, Kyoya, I'm so sorry...look what I did to you..." Leo picked him up and pressed the rag on Kyoya's wounds. Kyoya was crying, screaming bloody murder. Leo hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry..." Ryuga felt horrified for the first time, and started crying. Leo grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

Leo sat handcuffed to the ambulance seat, and yet, he was still holding Kyoya close, as Kyoya refused to be comforted by anything else. Kyoya had two cross-shaped wounds under his eyes. Leo held him close, and kept kissing his forehead. Kyoya hugged him. "Dada..." He mumbled. Leo held him closer. "Dada...isn't gonna see you much anymore..." He said, before he broke down in tears.

AT THE DARK NEBULA HEADQUARTERS:

Doji walked into his office to find Hydra busy at work, flipping through papers, while on the phone with an 'employee.' "Yes, yes, I'm trying to find it now, I'm so sorry, it'll only be a moment..." She looked really stressed out. She sighed as she pulled out a sheet of paper and stuck it in an envelope. "I found it, can you please come up to Mr. Doji Chino's office to retrieve it? Thank you so much for being so patient..." She sighed and hung up the phone, only to look up and be startled by Doji, just standing there. "Mr. Chino! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Doji held a hand up. "It's alright, Mrs. Kishatu. And please, call me Doji." "Call me Hydra..." She sighed. Doji sat down in front of her. "You look stressed." He said. "I-I am..." She said, sighing. Doji smiled. "Why don't you take a break? I have a relaxation room here, you can go to it. There should be several signs pointing to it. It's only for me, but I'll allow you to use it. Since you're so stressed." He said. Hydra sighed, with a smile. "Thank you!" She said gratefully, and got up. Doji handed her the key to the room.

Once she left, Doji grinned and sat in his chair. "Clueless bitch knows nothing." He sighed. 

Hydra lied on the couch, almost asleep, when Doji came in to the room. She smiled. "Thank you again, for letting me use this room..." She said. "You're welcome." He said, sitting down next to her. She sat up, smiling. "I really needed it." She said. Doji nodded. "I know the feeling, the work here, it can be very stressful. As you know." He said. Hydra nodded. Doji put a hand on her shoulder and stroked her arm. Hydra looked at it. "Are you, erm...f-flirting with me?" She asked. Doji took his hand off. "Hm? Oh no, I know you're married..." He said, but he drew closer. Hydra blushed. "But maybe..." He mumbled, drawing closer. "A little kiss...wouldn't...hurt?" 

Drake grew worried, Hydra hadn't been back for hours, hours more than she should be. Ryuga hugged Kyoya. Leo was not there. Suddenly, the door opened. Hydra walked in. Drake immediately embrassed her. "Oh my god, I was so worried." Hydra hugged back. Leo walked in after her and then went for Kyoya, swooping him up and hugging him. "There he is! Ohhh...my poor baby boy..." He kissed Kyoya, who was giggling madly. Drake started scolding. "I can't believe you broke a bottle on your son! You're lucky I bailed you out!" Leo nodded. "I'm never drinking alchohol again..." "No you won't." Drake said. Kyoya hugged his dad. Leo grinned at him. Kyoya pointed at his wounds. "Cool!" He said. Leo snickered and smiled. "Sure, okay, cool!" Kyoya snuggled to Leo, Leo sat down and hugged him close. Ryuga crawled to Hydra. "Mama!" He said. Hydra bent down and picked him up and cuddled him. "There's my little boy!" She said. She kissed Ryuga's forehead and Ryuga giggled. "Mamaaaaa!" He giggled. Drake grinned.

ABOUT A MONTH LATER...

Doji picked up the ringing phone. A croaky, feminine voice spoke, then it sounded like the person cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Chino? I-it's Hydra Kishatu...I won't be coming in today, I've been vomiting, I have just been feeling like crap in general..." Doji nodded. "It's quite alright, Hydra. Call me when you can come in...I love you." CLICK. Doji grinned. "Oh this is gonna be good." He mumbled. "She hung up without saying "I love you" back...strange, she must really not be feeling well.

Drake stood in front of the stove, stirring chicken broth, with carrots, celery and noodles. The chicken broth was at a simmer. Leo bounced his little Kyoya up and down on his knee and baby talked him. Kyoya pouted. "Daddy, I am not a baby anymo'w! I do not need baby tawk!" He said. Leo laughed. "Alright, alright, big boy!" Kyoya smiled. His wounds from a month before were now as healed as they will get, leaving scars in a cross shape. Luckily, Kyoya forgave his father and thought his scars were cool. Ryuga toddled around and giggled. And Hydra? She was stuck in the bathroom. Ryuga zoomed to his father. "Where Mommy?" He asked. Drake smiled at him. "Mommy isn't feeling very good right now. Please, don't bother her right now..." Drake said. Ryuga nodded. "Okie!" And then resumed zooming around the room. Leo was watching both kids carefully. Drake heard the bathroom door open and slow, shuffly footsteps, then the bedroom door closing. Drake poured the soup into a bowl and put some crackers on the plate and ginger ale. He walked to the bedroom. "Hydra, sweetie?" Hydra looked up. "Yay, my hero..." She mumbled, turning onto her back and taking the tray. Drake stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. "You don't have a fever..." He said. Hydra smiled. "Go check the bathroom sink..." She said. Drake tilted his head and went into the bathroom. He suddenly screamed and started running around the house. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ryuga giggled. Leo laughed. "Like father, like son." He said. "What's got you so excited?" He asked. "HYDRA's PREGNANT AGAIN! RYUGA! YOU'RE GONNA BE A BIG BROTHER! WAAHAHAHAHA!" Drake screamed. Ryuga clapped.

And 9 months later...

Ryuga was crying because of his mother's screaming. Drake was being squeezed, or his hand was.  
Eventually, another's crying sounded around the room. "It's a boy!" The nurse said, then took him away to be cleaned up. Drake massaged his hand. Hydra panted and turned on her side. "Aaaaoohh..." She groaned. Ryuga cried. Leo held both Ryuga and Kyoya.

When they received their baby, they got a rather...unpleasent surprise.

The baby's hair, instead of white, red, or both, was brown, with only a little white. No red in sight. Drake looked at Hydra. "Is this...mine?" He asked. "Of course! I we have brunette relatives!" Drake got a dark look. "...Come to think of it...I don't remember us...doing it...before you got pregnant..."  
"We did! It's okay, he's yours, trust me." Drake blinked. "I remember us doing it before you got pregnant with Ryuga...but not this time...either I don't remember stuff as well as I used to, or...you cheated." Drake growled. Hydra looked sad. "I-I never cheated..." Drake pointed at the baby. "It's hair is BROWN, but also WHITE. If it were MINE, there would be red! At least some red! You cheated on me!" Hydra started crying. "I didn't cheat!" Drake walked around the room, devastated. "You CHEATED! I thought you were the perfect one, I thought you were the one for me!" Hydra was sobbing. "I am!" She cried. Ryuga watched. He couldn't do much BUT watch, while his family was falling apart. Drake broke down and reached into his pocket, pulling out a knife. Hydra's eyes widened.

Needless to say, Ryuga was traumatized. I won't go into detail, but let's just say, everybody but the children died on that day in that room.

Doji then came in. He looked at Hydra and unconsiously, tears started falling. He...he really loved her. In her memory, in his fucked up way, he picked up Ryuga and the newborn and told Kyoya to follow.

He led Kyoya to the same man his father worked for, the mugger's leader. Kyoya was left in his care.

As for Ryuga and the newborn baby, he took them to his headquarters.

(TO BE CONTINUED.  
I know, it's really fucked up and dark, but...Ryuga had to have been messed up somehow...and Kyoya, too.)


End file.
